Nothing is true, Everything is permitted
by Lillan556
Summary: Can one person change the whole outcome of Robb's Rebellion? Follow the story of Luna Auditore of House Auditore (Not linked to AC2 im just bad at names) Also raiting may change :D Im bad a summarys, and my English is not perfect :',(
1. INTRO :D

Lord Gerold Auditore of House Auditore, fosterd at The Eyrie with Robert Baratheon and Eddard ''Ned'' Stark. When Aerys The Mad called for the boys heads he was the second to call his banners, 9, 020 men but the 20 was the most important. They where skilled Assassin's that where trained with the young lord.

He went with Eddard to the Tower of Joy and is the third person to know the secret about the supposed bastard parents (I don't really belive in R+L=J but i just wanted to include it).

After the war he got married and had three kids.

First was Eddard, he is a tall boy and wasn't that good with a sword, but he was a good liar and manipulator. He also had some skill with a bow.

Born 3 minutes before her twin Robert was Luna, She was what her father had whished for, she was tall and beautiful. She was very good with a sword or a kombat knife. Exelent with a bow or a throwing knife. She always wore an Assassin's robe.

Robert was the youngest of the children, He was a small boy. He was smart and was wery stealthy. Often prefering to kill his enemies from behind.

When Luna and Robert where 16 thier father died of a fever and thier brother who was the lord now, sent them off different houses in westeros, Luna got sent to Winterfell to act as ward to the Starks. Robert got sent to The Eyrie to act as ward for the Arryns.

* * *

And this is how my story begins!


	2. Winterfell

Luna's PoV

''How long will it take to get to Winterfell?'' I asked

''It's just a couple miles ahed, my lady.'' The Captian Victor answerd

''Then we better keep moving then or mabye they will send out a searching party.''

''Or we will get lost and die of the cold.'' I said with a bit irony i my tone.

''Yes my lady.''

I buried my heels in shadows side and he sprinted of in the right direction, how i loved this feeling the wind against my face and see everything flying past me.

One meter after Me and Shadow was my eagle Altair i found him when i was climbing one of the towers in my house stronghold Masyaf .

One hour later me and the guard's could see Winterfell's highest tower. We had only slept four times during our jurney so when we saw Witerfell's Highest tower the entre party was tired and it was nearly pitch black.

''Come on Shadow we are nearly there.'' I said to my horse.

It had taken two weeks to get to finally see Winterfell. It was differnt from what the books i read had told me. It said that 5,000 men could march on the walls and the keep would still stand. But from what i had seen so far that was just lies.

Me and the party slowly approached the gates

''HALT! What business do you seek at this hour!'' Said one of the guards.

''Im Luna of House Auditore, if i am not misstaken im to be lord Starks ward.'' I said

''My lady.'' The guard bowed. '' We where not expting you to arravie today, atleast not this late.''

''We said that we would arrive today, and i won't break that promise.'' I told him.

The guard opend the gates and we continued for the stables. I petted Shadow on his neck and I continued to the main keep with the three guads behind me. I looked around and saw a lots of climbable spots that where pretty high up in the air.

''I guess that i can still keep my skills intact.'' I said to myself.

I was only able to take a few steps before i herd someone behind us.

''STOP! STOP!'' A voice shouted. I quickly turnd around as did the three guards. Before us stood a stable boy about four years older than me.

''One of the guards at the gates told me that you had arravied.'' The boy said. I gave him a glare that he sadly did not se it.

''To get to the point, im here to show you to youre room.'' He continued. When none of us answered he continued.

''Now if youre going to stand there for the rest of the night or are you going to follow me?''

''Lead the way.'' Victor told him.

We enterd the keep and went directly to the chambers. I might have only been in the keep for a few moments but the first thing that i realised was that i was not that colorful.

''You two will sleep here and there.'' He said while pointing at two of the doors.

''You, Victor was it? You will sleep in there.'' He pointed at a door.

Me and the Stable boy walked a bit longer till we reashed another door.

''You will sleep in there.'' He told me.

''Thank you for the help.''

''Well it is my job.'' And with that he walked away.

* * *

ENDDDDDDDDD

If you want to see how House Auditore's keep looks then Google ''Masyaf in real life'' it's kinda cool... just try to image it with no major damage and on a HUGE MOUNTAIN! And yes House Auditore is from the Vale ;)


End file.
